


Fumbled Handwriting

by IHeartSnuffles



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A BillDip gift for a sempai of mine (all characters are 18+), Dipper is working on the final journal and finds himself exhausted after a long day without any help, Bill comes in and proposes a deal to help the young man with his research, for a small... favor. (Will add tags as content updates)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fumbled Handwriting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khemi/gifts).



Dipper never realized how hard it would be to finish the third journal. He struggled for hours on incomplete entries, trying to accurately fill in the blanks and obtain measurements of certain creatures (most of which were more than likely able to eat him whole). Startling dreams and tentative sips of Mabel Juice were all he had left during the warm summer nights as he squinted through his own wobbly handwriting.

The Author- or Grunkle Ford’s handwriting was slanted and practiced, whereas his was with no finesse and sometimes could be mistaken for chicken scratch. He’d taken the book home with him that first year back from Gravity Falls, Grunkle Ford agreeing that it was fine for him to finish the research on his own so long as he was careful.

Year after year he and Mabel would come back to the Mystery Shack, he’d go and research with Ford while Mabel and Grunkle Stan would run the tours as they got older and were able to work.

“God… No the latin’s wrong in this line… Dammit why’d Mabel have to drag Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan out for the month, I can’t get the translations to work!” Dipper let out an exhausted groan, dropping his pen dramatically onto the desk and blowing on the ink on one of the sketches he had done earlier before closing the journal carefully.

Dipper moved to sit on the edge of his bed, closing his eyes with a frustrated sigh and shedding his flannel onto the floor before flopping backwards into the comforter. It smelled suspiciously like Mabel juice and his deodorant, his lips turning up into a soft smile before he felt himself start to nod off. It was only the middle of the day but already Dipper was exhausted?

He slipped into a deep sleep, blinking for a moment only to realize he’d made it to the dreamscape. The monochrome of the bedroom was a bit jarring, and Dipper sat up with a frown. He never came to the mindscape without clear intent initially, but his mind was fuzzy and his eyes were half lidded with tiredness. He was nowhere near prepared for the sudden flash of yellow light that caused him to jolt straight up in surprise and fear, a familiar triangular demon appearing before him.

“So, kid, looks like you certainly grew a bit, my little Pine Tree!”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I'll put this thing as chapters, since I'm having a bit of trouble with the subject (never written for Gravity Falls before, this is an awesome challenge) so stay tuned!


End file.
